One Way
by VHime46
Summary: kebencian dari masa lalu membuat kedua insan yang tak sengaja dipertemukan membuat mereka dipenuhi rasa terbebani. Kristao/GS/Angst.


Title : Nothing Way

Cast : Wu Yi Fan aka Kris

Huang Zitao

Park Chanyeol

Other

Genre : Angst, Family.

Rate : T

Warning : Typo(s), GS

Author Note: FF ini cerita aslinya milik athour ffn yg ngepost ff taoris juga, ide sma tapi karna endingnya sya ga suka, jadi saya buat ceritanya versi saya, jangan anggap sya plagiat yah ini bener2 terinspirasi dari ff nya aja.

Dont Like Dont Read.

Happy Reading :D

.

.

_Malam ini udara kota Beijing tidak seperti malam- malam sebelumnya. Sangat dingin dan diiringi hujan yang sangat deras. Semua orang lebih suka berdiam diri dalam kamar, meringkuk di bawah selimut tebal yang hangat. Tak seperti pemuda yang kini melaju kencang menerjang hujan deras dengan volvo putihnya. Seperti sedang dikejar seorang musuh tapi itu tidak mungkin karena jalanan yang dilaluinya sangat lengang jauh dari kata ramai. Mungkin hanya mobilnya yang melintas di jalanan licin ini. Tapi mengapa pemuda ini begitu terburu-buru? Entahlah dirinya hanya ingin cepat sampai tempat tinggalnya. Nafasnya tersenggal-senggal dan matanya tak henti melirik kanan-kirinya jalan. Terlihat dari wajahnya yang menunjukan ekspresi cemas dan.. takut. Hey ada apa sebenarnya yang terjadi pada pemuda ini? Entahlah tak ada seorang pun yang tahu apa yang telah terjadi pada pemuda tampan ini. Dirinya terus melaju di atas kecepatan rata-rata pengemudi. Mendadak ia menancap pedal rem tiba-tiba. Membuat ban mobil itu bergesekan dengan aspal dengan kasar._

_Ia mendongak kedepan. Seseorang tergeletak dengan tubuh basah kuyup di depan mobilnya. Apakah ia telah menabrak seseorang? Sepertinya begitu. Mengerti akan situasi yang dialaminya. Pemuda itu bergegas keluar mobil. Melihat keadaan orang yang tadi tidak sengaja ia tabrak. Menghela nafas lega ketika ia melihat tubuh orang itu tak terdapat luka sedikitpun. Hanya tubuh seorang wanita dengan kulitnya yang sangat dingin dan wajah pucat yang terlihat diwajah cantiknya. Tanpa banyak waktu pemuda itu membawanya masuk kedalam mobilnya. Kembali melaju kencang menerjang hujan yang tak berhenti sedikitpun. Tujuannya hanya satu. Rumah Sakit. Ia harus ke rumah sakit. Dirinya tak mau di cap sebagai pembunuh ia harus menyelamatkan nyawa orang yang ada di kursi penumpang. _

_Lama ia menunggu dokter yang tengah memeriksa pasiennya. Pemuda itu semakin cemas. Bagaimana jika wanita itu tidak bisa di selamatkan dan ialah yang menyebabkan peristiwa itu terjadi. Banyak yang dipikirkan pemuda itu. Terus bergulat dengan pikirannya sampai tak menyadari bahwa seorang dengan jas putih telah keluar dari ruang UGD itu._

" _maaf, apakah anda keluarga dari pasien ini?" ujar sang dokter._

"_ah," tersadar dari lamunannya pemuda itu menjawab pertanyaan dokter itu "I iya. Bagaimana keadaannya dokter?" tak tahu harus menjawab apa akhirnya pemuda itu mengiyakan pertanyaan sang dokter._

"_Keadaannya tidak terlalu parah, hanya demam tinggi. Karena terlalu lama diguyur hujan, paru-parunya sedikit melemah. Sebaiknya ia dirawat disini untuk beberapa hari." Terang sang dokter pada pemuda dihadapannya ini. " kalau begitu saya permisi"_

"_terima kasih, dokter" membungkukan badannya sopan dan membiarkan dokter itu pergi. Pemuda itu masuk kedalam ruangan yang serba putih itu dan mendekat. Terlihat gadis yang sempat ia tabrak itu terbaring lemah di atas ranjang. _

" _aku tak tahu kau siapa dan berasal dari mana tapi aku akan merawatmu,cantik"_

_Bergumam sangat lirih nyaris tak terdengar. Kemudian pemuda itu menyunggingkan senyum andalannya. Bangga. Mungkin._

5 year ago.

Terlihat sepasang laki-laki dan perempuan sedang sarapan di pagi yang cerah ini.

"Jangan pergi kemanapun hari ini. Jika kau ingin keluar beritahu aku. Mengerti"

"Iya ge, Zitao mengerti" sebuah senyuman terukir indah di wajah cantiknya. Roti yang dilahapnya telah habis. Kemudian meneguk susu coklat favoritnya sampai habis.

Mengusak rambut Zitao pelan "Anak pintar. Jangan lupa minum obatmu, sepertinya hari ini aku pulang larut" ucap Kris. Laki- laki yang berstatus kakak sekaligus kekasih gadis dihadapannya ini. Sebelum pergi Kris mengecup sekilas kepala Zitao. Salam perpisahan menurutnya. "Oh ya, jangan bukakan pintu kecuali aku yang menyuruhmu. Ok"

"aku tahu ge, setiap hari kau selalu berkata seperti itu." Jawabnya malas.

"Terserah. aku hanya tak mau ada sesuatu yang terjadi padamu" dan Kris meninggalkan apartemen juga Zitao di dalamnya.

Bukan tanpa alasan Kris mengurung Zitao di dalam apartemennya. Zitao bukan seperti gadis lainnya. Dirinya sangat berbeda dengan orang lain. Tubuh Zitao akan melemah jika terlalu lama berdiam diri diluar ruangan karena paru-parunya yang tidak bisa berfungsi dengan baik. Juga sifatnya yang polos dan selalu ceria, membuat kehidupan Kris makin berwarna. Dan kehidupan kelam yang di alami Zitao membuat Kris ingin selalu melindunginya.

Kris memang bukan kakak kandung Zitao. Ia menemukan Zitao pingsan di tengah jalan saat hujan deras kemudian merawatnya sampai sembuh, walaupun sekarang keadaan Zitao tidak sembuh secara total. Zitao terlahir dengan tubuh yang lemah bahkan sangat lemah. Dan ketika Kris membawa Zitao ke apartemennya hal yang dilakukan Zitao pertama yaitu hanya diam dengan pandangan kosong. Seolah Zitao saat itu tidak menunjukan kehidupannya sama sekali. Kris selalu membujuk Zitao agar bicara. Setidaknya ia ingin tahu namanya. Tapi tak pernah berhasil. Namun, Kris dengan sabar selalu menanti Zitao agar meresponnya. Kris tetap merawatnya. Entah dorongan dari mana Kris percaya jika suatu saat ia akan bahagia akan kehadiran Zitao di hidupnya. Dan kepercayaannya itu terbalaskan saat Zitao hendak menyayat pergelangan tangannya dengan pisau yang ada di samping ranjangnya. Tempat dimana Kris menyimpan buah - buahan segar.

Saat itu Kris melihat sisi lain dalam diri Zitao. Dengan air mata yang tak hentinya mengalir di mata indah Zitao. Hatinya tersentuh melihat betapa terpuruknya Zitao saat itu. Tak tahu apa yang telah di alami gadis manis itu. Kris membantunya keluar dari keterpurukan itu. Sampai Kris membawa Zitao menemui seorang Psikolog. Dan betapa kagetnya Kris mengetahui kalau Zitao mengalami trauma berat. Disaat umurnya 16 tahun, Zitao sudah kehilangan keluarganya. Ayah dan ibunya serta kakak perempuan yang sangat di sayanginya itu pergi meninggalkannya seorang diri. Bukan karena kecelakaan atau bencana yang menimpa keluarganya sehingga harus menyebabkan Zitao hidup sendirian. Tapi karena pembunuhan. Saat itu, Zitao melihat dengan langsung bagaimana seorang laki-laki dengan sadisnya membantai keluarganya. Anak bungsu keluarga Huang ini, hanya bisa menangis melihat jasad keluarganya tergeletak begitu saja di ruang keluarga mereka. Sang ibu yang saat itu masih tersadar menyuruh Zitao untuk segera pergi dari rumah ini sebelum pembunuh itu menemukannya. Dengan perasaan takut dan tak rela dirinya meninggalkan rumah yang menjadi saksi bisu kehangatan keluarganya ini, ia pergi sendirian ditengah hujan deras yang mengguyur kota Beijing saat itu. Tak tahu harus kemana. Mungkin Tuhan terlalu sayang padanya sehingga dirinya tidak menjadi korban pembunuhan itu atau dirinya yang berdosa harus menjalani hidupnya sendirian di dunia yang kejam ini. Sungguh pilu apa yang dialami Zitao kala itu.

Kenapa Kris bisa tau asal – usul Zitao ? Berkat bantuan Psikolog itu Zitao mulai membuka dirinya untuk menjalani hidupnya yang baru. Di temani Kris, Zitao merasakan kembali kehangatan keluarga yang sempat hilang. Baginya Kris itu segalanya. Zitao hanya mempunyai Kris sebagai satu-satunya keluarga juga sebagai orang yang sangat di cintainya. Bila bukan tanpa Kris, mungkin Zitao bukan apa-apa.

Tak jauh beda dengan apa yang di alami Zitao. Kris juga pernah mengalami dimana hidupnya sudah hancur. Mungkin Kris mengalami kejadian mengerikan itu tak semuda Zitao. Kejadian ini ia alami saat dirinya beranjak dewasa. Tepat di usia yang ke-20 tahun, empat bulan kemudian Kris harus mendengar bahwa orang tuanya mengalami kecelakaan yang membuat nyawa orang tuanya melayang. Bukan kecelakaan biasa. Saat pulang dari perjalanan bisnis, orang tua Kris kembali ke Beijing dengan mobil pribadinya. Tapi saat melewati daerah Qingdao, tiba-tiba mobil yang ditumpangi orang tuanya hilang kendali dan meledak di pinggir jalan. Sebenarnya wajar saja jika kecelakaan seperti itu terjadi, tapi kecelakaan itu sudah di rencanakan oleh partner bisnis orang tua Kris yang tak lain adalah musuh saingannya. Kris masih belum percaya kalau orang tuanya meninggal karena pembunuhan yang terencana. Tapi saat mendengar kalau orang yang melakukan itu adalah musuh besar orang tuanya Kris menjadi percaya.

Dan sejak saat itu ia di rawat oleh kakeknya dari almarhum ibunya. Awalnya ia tak keberatan jika ia di latih dengan keras oleh kakeknya. Menurut kakeknya, Kris di latih seperti itu supaya bisa membalas dendam kepada pembunuh orang tuanya. Setiap hari, Kris berlatih bela diri kemudian beralih ke senjata. Hingga saatnya tiba Kris menjadi mesin pembunuh yang bisa menyerang kapan saja. Bahkan ia bisa membalas dendam kedua orang tunya.

Mungkin Kris sudah tak peduli lagi dengan hidupnya yang dulu. Kenangan pahit itu sudah ia kubur dalam-dalam di otak juga hatinya. Kini ia hanya menjalani hidupnya sebagai direktur utama di perusahaan kakeknya.

Kris memasuki gedung tempat ia bekerja. Para pegawai dan staff yang bekerja sebagai bawahannya membungkuk hormat pada pemimpin Wu Corp ini. Ruangan tempatnya bekerja berada di lantai 5. Ia memasuki lift yang akan membawanya menuju lantai 5. Dirinya baru saja menaruh tubuhnya di kursi depan meja kerjanya sesaat sebelum pintu kerjanya di ketuk seseorang. Kemudia tanpa persetujuan Kris, seorang berjas hitam dan dua orang pria bertubuh besar masuk kemudian duduk di sofa yang ada di ruangannya.

"sudah lama tak bertemu Tuan Wu, bagaimana kabar mu hari ini?" buka salah seorang pria yang memakai jas hitam yang tertata rapi.

"seperti yang anda lihat saat ini, manager Xin. Ada apa tiba-tiba datang kemari, apa presdir yang memerintahku? Katakan apa lagi maunya sekarang?" tanya Kris bertubi-tubi pada pria di hadapannya ini.

"hahaha kau memang selalu to the point Kris. Benar presdir Zhang yang menyuruhku menemuimu. Kau memang cucunya yang terbaik Kris" jawabnya santai sambil memberikan senyum takjubnya. Kemudian Pria ini mengeluarkan sebuah foto lusuh yang terlihat sudah lama dan kusam. " aku ingin kau menghabisi anak ini, Kris" menyerahkan foto itu pada Kris "tapi tak semudah yang kau kira, aku harap kaubisa melakukan yang terbaik Kris"

"hmm.. sudah kuduga. Kakek tua itu ingin aku menjadi budaknya lagi" Kris menyunggingkan senyum meremehkannya. Lalu mengambil foto yang diberikan padanya itu. Tiba-tiba matanya membulat tak percaya tapi di sembunyikannya di wajah datarnya 'sepertinya aku mengenal wajah anak ini' batinnya.

"si siapa anak ini?" tanyanya ragu-ragu.

"itu calon korban kita Kris namanya Tao"

"Ta..Tao" ucapnya gugup. Hatinya tiba-tiba gelisah. Kenapa anak ini namanya seperti seseorang yang ada di apartemennya. Juga wajah anak ini begitu mirip dengannya. Apa mungkin kalau Tao yang dimaksud itu Tao... Tidak, itu mungkin. Nama Tao itu banyak, kan? Pasti Tao yang ini bukan Tao kekasihnya. Pikirnya

"iya Tao nama lengkapnya..

'Tidak jangan katakan' batin Kris menjerit. Semoga yang di ucapkan pria dihadapannya ini bukan Ta-

"Huang ZiTao"

DEG

"Apa?! Huang ZiTao?"

"iya benar Kris, kuharap kau bisa mencarinya dan membunuhnya dengan mudah. Oh ya selamat berjuang Kris" laki-laki itu kemudian pergi meninggalkan Kris dan foto yang masih dipegangnya. Keluar dari ruang kerja Kris dengan senyum yang tersungging di bibirnya.

Kris masih tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan pria dihadapannya ini. Jadi benar apa yang dipikirkannya, kalau tao yang dimaksud itu Tao ... Huang Zitao

Kekasihnya

Nyawanya

Hidupnya

Seakan mendapat bogem mentah. Kris tak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya kini. Dirinya masih shock dengan tugas yang di embannya sekarang. Apakah ia bisa membunuh orang yang begitu dicintainya, orang yang sangat dilindunginya dan orang itu ada di apartemennya.

Tepat pukul 10 malam Kris tiba di apartemennya. Sepi sekali saat ia melangkah masuk kedalam tempat tinggalnya. Mungkin Zitao sudah tidur, pikirnya. Ia melihat pintu kamar Zitao tertutup rapat. Perlahan ia berjalan menuju kamar itu, memutar knop pintu dan Kris melihat Zitao tengah tertidur dengan pulasnya. Kris mendekati gadis itu. Mengusap pelan rambut hitam nan halus itu. Mengecup kening orang yang di cintai sepenuh hati. Melihat wajah damai sang kekasih membuatnya menyunggingkan senyum bahagia. Benar. Selama ada Zitao di sampingnya itu membuat kehipan Kris dipenuhi oleh kebahagiaan. Apakah dirinya sanggup meninggalkan kebahagiaan yang telah menuntunnya keluar dari dunianya yang kejam ini. "hhh" menghela nafas berat. Apa yang harus dipilihnya kini?. Kris kembali menatap sang pujaan hati. Menyelimutinya sampai batas leher gadis itu. Mengucapkan selamat malam meski tak akan di dengar oleh sang pemilik kamar. Kris keluar dari kamar itu dengan perasaan yang tak menentu.

" selamat pagi, cantik. Apa semalam tidurmu nyenyak?" Kris yang sedang membuat sarapan menoleh ke pintu dapur saat melihat Zitao masuk sambil mengucek matanya pelan. Terlihat kalau dirinya baru saja bangun.

"tak terlalu nyenyak ge, hoaammm" jawabnya sambil menguap. Tanpa sadar dirinya kembali menutup mata di atas meja makan dengan tangannya sebagai tumpuannya.

"hah, kenap- ya! Jangan tidur lagi Zitao. Kau lihat ini sudah jam berapa?"

"tapi aku masih mengantuk ge, semalam aku tak bisa tidur jadi aku duduk di balkon sendirian" jawabnya masih dengan matanya yang terpejam.

"apa? Kau duduk di balkon? Malam-malam? Kau gila Zitao" Kris mengerutkan keningnya, menoleh pada Zitao yang masih bertahan dengan posisinya. Kebiasaan Zitao saat dirinya tak bisa tidur ia akan melihat bintang sendirian. Entah itu di balkon, jendela kamarnya atau pun di atap apartemennya. Kris khawatir dengan kebiasaanya yang satu ini.

"ya! Gege berhenti mengoceh. Aku sedang tak enak badan. Biarkan aku tidur sebentar saja ge, dan jangan menggangguku"

Kris menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan gadis ini. Melangkah pelan menghampiri Zitao "aku mengkhawatirkanmu Peach, bagaimana kalau kau sakit. Siapa nantinya yang repot?"

"aku memang selalu sakit, ge" jawabnya asal. Tapi itu memang kenyataan, bukan? Tubuh Zitao yang lemah tak bisa terlalu lama kedinginan atau kecapean akan membuatnya mudah sakit. Itulah sebabnya Kris tak pernah mengizinkan Zitao melakukan hal-hal yang menurutnya akan membuat Zitao mudah sekali terbaring lemah di kasur. " Dan aku hanya menjadi benalu untukmu"

"hei, kenapa berkata seperti itu? Kau bukan benalu Peach tapi kau itu anugerah" Kris tersenyum hangat di depan Zitao yang kini menengadahkan kepalanya. Melihat Kris.

"Tapi aku merasa gege selalu menjauhiku. Pergi pagi-pagi dan pulang saat aku sudah tidur."

"Bukan begitu, aku juga tak mau melihatmu sendirian di rumah. Kalau aku punya waktu senggang, bagaimana kalau kita pergi jalan-jalan. Kau mau kan?"

"Benarkah?" mata zitao berbinar-binar.

"Tentu saja, nanti aku akan atur jadwalku. Sekarang tersenyumlah kau terlihat jelek kalau sedang marah hahaha " Kris mencubit pelan pipi Zitao. Gemas. Hell, mudah sekali mengembalikan mood anak ini.

"Ya! Kris ge jangan mencubit pipiku"

Pagi itu dillalui Kris dengan menjahili Zitao. Sungguh saat-saat yang menyenangkan bisa melihat Zitao tertawa. Andai Kris bisa selalu melihatnya seperti itu. Betapa lengkapnya kebahagiaan Kris.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu masuk ha? Jangan ganggu aku, kau tak lihat aku sedang sibuk" terlihat Kris tengah memarahi orang yang dengan tidak sopannya masuk kedalam ruang kerja Kris dan mendudukan dirinya di hadapan Kris.

"Kau ini galak sekali pada partner barumu" ucap Pria di hadapan Kris itu.

"Partner? Partner apa maksudmu?" kata Kris datar.

"Baiklah begini tuan Wu Yi Fan yang terhormat. Perkenalkan aku Park Chanyeol. Partner mu untuk membantu mengemban tugas Presdir Zhang" tegasnya sambil memperkenalkan diri.

"Apa?! Kau tak salah bicara kan?" Tak percaya akan ucapan Chanyeol. 'apa lagi yang dilakukan si Tua bangka itu, kenapa ia mengirimku partner segala sih. Dia pikir aku tak bisa melakukannya sendiri apa?' batin Kris dalam hati.  
"Tentu saja tidak. Hei aku mengawasimu agar kau menemukan anak itu dan membunuhnya atau kau ingin aku yang membunuhnya. Dan semoga kita bisa berteman dengan baik,Kris" Chanyeol menunjukan senyum lima jari dihadapan Kris dan tak lupa menyunggikan seringainya. "Oh ya mari kita bersaing untuk membunuh Tao dengan cepat, Kris"

"tidak, aku yang akan membunuhnya" jawabnya sakartis. Kris menatap tajam mata Chanyeol yang balas menatapnya tajam.

"baiklah terserah mu saja Tuan Wu, tapi jika aku ynag menemukannya lebih dulu...bersiaplah untuk kalah dariku. Hahaha" seringai Chanyeol semakin lebar tapi tak di hiraukan oleh Kris.

Semua ini benar-benar rumit. Setelah ia mendapat tugas untuk membunuh orang yang dicintainya. Kali ini ia harus menerima sebuah kenyataan pahit lagi.

Partnernya atau dirinya yang akan membunuh Huang ZiTao.

Hari sabtu yang cerah ini Kris berjanji pada Zitao untuk menemaninya seharian. Bukankah dirinya pernah berjanji akan meluangkan waktunya bersama Zitao. Hari ini ia mangkir dari pekerjaannya. Beruntung ia mempunyai sekretarisnya yang setia membantunya. Sekretarisnya itu memang bisa diandalkan.

"Jadi kita akan pergi kemana Peach" ucap Kris menoleh kesamping sudah ada Zitao yang duduk dengan manis di kursi penumpang mobilnya.

Zitao mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di depan dagu runcing miliknya seolah berpikir. " Mmm.. Bagaimana kalau kita ke kebun binatang ge, aku ingin melihat panda." Jawabnya ceria dan jangan lupakan senyum polosnya.

"Baiklah. Sesuai keinginanmu, Peach" setelah mengatakan itu Kris menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan melaju di tengah jalanan yang mulai ramai kendaraan.

"Lihat itu gege, pandanya gemuk sekali seperti Po di film Kung Fu Panda. Kyaaa imut sekali hahaha " Zitao tak berhenti tertawa. Terlihat di wajahnya bahwa saat ini rona bahagia tak lepas dari wajah cantiknya.

"Iya, sepertimu. Jika kau setiap hari pekerjaanmu hanya makan dan makan kau akan gendut seperti panda itu. Hahaha"

"Yak gege aku bukan seperti itu." Ujarnya bibirnya kesal. Memukul pelan lengan Kris yang ada di sampingna.

"Hehehe Ok ok, maaf Peach aku hanya bercanda. Sakit...berhenti memukulku" Ringis Kris. Sebenarnya tidak mungkin akan terasa sakit, karena pukulan Zitao sangat pelan.

"Leluconmu itu tidak lucu ge." Zitao pun menghentikan pukulannya kemudian melipat tangannya di depan dada. Kesal.

Sungguh, Kris merasakan kebahagiaan yang tak terkira saat bersama Zitao nya ini. Akankah kebahagiaannya ini dapat ia rasakan kembali atau cukup sampai disini ?

Malam pun tiba. Zitao berdiri di depan jendela besar. Kini ia sudah kembali ke apartemennya dan Kris. Bulan menerangi langit gelap ini ditemani ratusan bintang yang berkerlap-kerlip. Indah pujinya. Menatap lukisan alam dihadapannya. Kembali ia memikirkan mimpi buruk yang dialaminya kemarin malam. Ada perasaan gelisah dan tak tenang tengah menyelimuti hatinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Peach?"

"Memandang bintang"

"Kau tahu? Bintang itu seperti dirimu" ucap Kris. Mengikuti Zitao memandang langit yang berkerlap-kerlip. 'indah' pujinya.

"Maksudmu?" menoleh kearah Kris yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Ya. Bintang itu seperti dirimu. Sangat indah. Saking indahnya aku tak bisa meraihnya. Bintang itu terlalu tinggi untuk kuraih dan kudapatkan. Begitupun dirimu. Terlalu tinggi untuk ku raih."jelas Kris.

"Aku tak mengerti ge, bukankah sekarang kita sudah bersama? Apalagi yang kau khawatirkan"

Menghela nafas pelan "Hh...mungkin kau benar. Tapi kau tak tahu siapa aku sebenarnya kan?" Kris melirik Zitao sebentar. Ada perasaan ragu dibenaknya.

"Kau juga tak tahu siapa aku yang sebenarnya ge" Zitao berucap pelan, seolah bukan itu yang ingin ia katakan.

Hening menyelimuti keduanya. Selang beberapa menit kemudian Kris memeluk Zitao dari belakang. Menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu sempit Zitao. Nyaman. 'Kuharap aku masih bisa memelukmu seperti ini Zitao' ucap Kris dalam hati. Tuhan tolong seandainya Kris tidak dihadapi pada persoalan yang begitu sulit ini, mungkin Kris masih bisa menghirup udara bebas tidak menyesakkan seperti ini. Ia kalut. Kris memejamkan matanya, tangan kirinya memeluk leher Zitao dengan begitu posesif sedang tangan kanannya menggenggam sebuah benda kecil disakunya . Perlahan-lahan ia keluarkan benda itu. Ia tuntun benda itu menuju perut Zitao. Sangat pelan dan sedikit...ragu.

"Ge kau tau? Aku merasa sebentar lagi akan mati." Kris membelalakan matanya tak percaya. Terkejut atas ucapan Zitao yang begitu menohok hatinya.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Jangan bercanda Zitao" Kris menggelengkan kepalanya. Masih diatas bahu Zitao. "jangan bicara seperti itu"

"Entahlah ge, tapi aku merasa... aku akan mati di dekat orang yang mencintaiku."

Diurungkan kembali niatnya. Benda kaku dan dingin yang di pegang Kris, ia masukan kembali kedalam saku celananya. Mendengar sang kekasih berkata seperti itu. Ya, Kris mencoba untuk menggores kulit putih Zitao dengan pisau lipat yang dibawanya. Terlihat sosok rapuh Kris. Selama apapun Zitao tak pernah bisa hilang dari otaknya juga hatinya. Kris sudah mencintainya terlalu dalam. Sulit untuk melepasnya. Hatinya menangis, jiwanya menjerit. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Jika kau dalam posisi Kris apa yang akan kau lakukan ? mana yang akan kau pilih ?

Tengah malam Kris terbangun. Jam masih menunjukan pukul 2 pagi. Tidak mungkin ia kembali tidur. Rasa kantuknya menghilang karena mimpi buruk yang menghampirinya sehingga ia terbangun seperti ini. Melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar. Meneguk segelas air putih dingin yang ia ambil didalam lemari pendingin miliknya. Ia hempaskan tubuhnya di sofa. Matanya memandang lurus kedepan. Yang ia lihat hanya televisi yang masin menyala. Sengaja ia nyalakan. Mungkin untuk menemaninya ditengah kesunyian yang melanda apartemennya kini. Acara yang ia tonton pun hanya sebuah pertandingan bola. Memangnya apa yang ia harapkan, ini masih jam tidur tidak banyak orang yang ingin menonton acara yang menyenangkan dipagi buta seperti ini, kan?

Fikirannya kembali menerawang pada mimpi buruk yang tadi dialaminya. Ia bermimpi bahwa Chanyeol menemukan Zitao kemudian membunuhnya dihadapannya. Dirinya tak mampu berbuat apapun. Hanya diam dan memandangi sang kekasih merenggut nyawa di tangan partner barunya itu. Tidak! Apapun yang terjadi Chanyeol tidak boleh membunuh Zitaonya. Zitao hanya milikknya. Dan itu tak akan berubah sampai kapanpun.

Tak mau memikirkannya yang terus membuat kepalanya berdenyut sakit. Ia melangkah ke depan jendela yang beberapa jam lalu ia dan Zitao berdiri disini. Berbeda dari apa yang sebelumnya ia lihat. Kini langit dihadapannya tampak sunyi. Tak ada satu pun bintang yang menghiasi hanya bulan purnama yang bersinar terang. Memejamkan matanya perlahan. Ia hirup udara pagi yang terasa begitu dingin. Sama seperti hatinya yang beku.

Tak tahu sudah berapa lama ia berdiri didepan jendela seperti ini. Sampai sebuah tangan melingkari perutnya yang datar. Terkejut. Hendak menoleh tapi tanagn itu menahannya.

"Tidak baik berdiri didepan jendela dengan udara dingin seperti ini Ge"

Ujar si pemilik tangan yang masih melingkari perut Kris. "Kau ada masalah? Kulihat akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat murung. Ceritalah aku pasti mengerti"

"Tidak. Kau tak akan mengerti Zitao"

"Baiklah jika gege tak mau cerita. Aku tak akan memaksa gege" menghela nafas pelan. Sebenarnya Zitao sedikit kecewa dengan jawaban Kris. Tapi apa yang bisa ia perbuat? Lebih baik menuruti keinginan Kris dari pada keingintahuannya perihal masalah Kris. " Sebaiknya gege cepat kembali tidur. Gege akan sakit kalau terlalu lama berdiri disini. Ayo!"

Zitao bangun tepat pukul 6.30. berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Mencuci wajahnya tak lupa menggosok giginya. Membuka pintu kamarnya. Kakinya ia langkahkan menuju dapur. Mengerutkan alisnya tatkala ia melihat Kris berdiri sambil menundukkan kepalanya dekat westafel dapurnya dengan pandangan kosong. 'Tak biasanya Kris-ge seperti ini, seolah kehilangan arah hidupnya' batin Zitao pilu.

"Kau masih belum tenang ge,"

"A..ah..k..kau sudah bangun, Zitao" jawabnya gugup. Tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ge, kumohon jika kau ada masalah kau bisa menceritakannya padaku. Jangan seperti ini. Kau terlihat bukan Kris-ge yang aku kenal. Kau seperti orang lain ge."

"Aku tak apa Zitao. Dan sudah kukatakan kau tak akan mengerti. Walaupun sebanyak apapun aku menjelaskannya padamu, kau tak akan pernah mengerti. Kumohom Zitao percayalah padaku semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Okay."

"hh, aku tak percaya." Zitao membuang muka kemudian melipatkan tangannya didepan dada.

"Sudahlah terserahmu saja." Meniggalkan Zitao seorang diri di dapur tanpa meliriknya sedikit pun.

'maafkan aku Zitao. Hanya saja aku belum bisa mempercayai bahwa aku harus.. membunuhmu' batin Kris sesak.

Kris dan Chanyeol sedang makan siang di Coffee Shop dekat kantor tempatnya bekerja.

"Ada apa kau memanggilku Park Chanyeol? Kau tahu? Kau sudah menggangu pekerjaanku kau tahu?" ujar Kris kesal.

"Santai saja _Man. _Ini kan jam makan siang jadi aku tidak mungkin menggangumu dasar _work holic."_ Jawab Chanyeol. Kemudian menyeruput _Americano_ favoritnya

"Terserah" sahut Kris malas.

"jadi bagaimana?"

"bagaimana apanya?"

"Aish kau ini. Maksudku bagaimana dengan 'calon mangsa'mu apa kau sudah menemukannya"

Bagai tersengat petir di siang hari mendengar penuturan Chanyeol yang sukses membuatnya menatap Chanyeol intens.

"Kuharap kau tak menyesal jika aku memberitahumu kalau aku sudah menemukannya" seringai tak lepas dari wajah tampan Chanyeol.

"Apa?! Kau sudah menemukannya? Dimana, katakan padaku?"

"Kau semangat sekali mendengarnya. Baiklah dari pada membuatmu penasaran akan kuberi tahu" Chanyeol menyerahkan sebuah foto. "Foto itu aku ambil sabtu sore di kebun binatang Shandong kau tahu? Tadinya aku sedang mengambil gambar binatang bersama pacarku Namun apa yang lihat? Ternyata Huang Zi Tao. Tak kulewatkan untuk mengambil gambarnya. Mungkin dewi Fortuna sedang berada dipihakku jadi memudahkanku mencari keberadaan gadis itu. Kalau dilihat-lihat gadis ini sangat cantik, tapi sayang kita harus membunuhnya." Sesalnya.

Kris memandang tak percaya pada foto yang dilihatnya. Memang benar ini adalah Huang Zitao-nya. Difoto ini terlihat Zitao tengah tersenyum sambil memejamkan mata. Duduk didekat kolam ikan Koi. Dan ia menyadari jika orang yang disebelahnya adalah dirinya tapi tak terlihat karena di foto ini hanya terfokus pada gambar Zitao sedangkan dirinya terlihat blur seperti orang-orang disekitarnya. Bersyukur karena Chanyeol tak meyadarinya.

"Hey! Jangan pandangi foto itu seperti itu. Kau menyukainya? Tapi sayang aku hanya punya foto itu satu" candanya.

"Jangan bodoh! Mana mungkin aku menyukainya" Well, kebohongan yang besar Kris.

"Hahaha! Aku bercanda Kris. Tapi aku tak akan menyangkal jika kau memang menyukainya karena aku juga merasa jatuh cinta padanya saat pertama aku melihatnya. Tapi itu tidak mungkin karena aku sudah punya Baekki"

"sudahlah lupakan. Kenapa kau bisa tahu kalau gadis ini Tao? Kau kan tak pernah melihat Tao yang sekarang?" tanya Kris

"Ck, Kris lihatlah baik-baik dan bandingkan foto itu dengan foto yang diberikan Tuan Zhang. Tak perlu ahli telematika untuk mengetahui seorang Huang Zi tao" ujarnya kesal " jelas-jelas orang yang ada di kedua foto itu sama persis"

"Oh" hanya itu tanggapan dari seorang Kris dengan nada datar seoerti tembok di belakangnya.

"Oh? Hanya itu?" tampaknya Chanyeol benar-benar kesal sekarang " kau ternyata benar-benar bodoh ya Wu Yi Fan" ujarnya sakartis.

"lalu aku harus menjawab apa?" jawabnya malas.

"setidaknya kau memberi saran atau mungkin rencana supaya kita bisa membunuh Huang Zi Tao secepatnya. Bukan hanya menjawab 'Oh' saja. Sebenarnya kau berniat atau tidak sih membunuh bocah ini?" lagi-lagi Chanyeol berkata dengan kesalnya dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

'_memangnya siapa yang akan berniat membunuh kekasihnya sendiri_' batin Kris pilu.

"Oke baiklah. Tapi aku benar-benar tak tahu harus menanggapinya seperti apa? Sudah lama aku tak menghilangkan nyawa orang lain Chanyeol. Dan kau tahu itu." Wajah Kris terlihat sangat dingin saat berkata seperti itu. Mungkin apa yang diucapkannya tadi hanya alasan. Mana mungkin Kris memberitahu kalau Zitao itu kekasihnya.

"Tentu saja menyusun rencana untuk membunuhnya. Dan aku memintamu untuk bergabung. Eh, salah kita memang diperintahkann untuk bekerja sama kan? Jadi bagaimana kalau malam ini aku bermalam di apartemenmu? Kita lakukan susun rencana di apartemenmu."

Mendengar Chanyeol ingin mengunjungi apartemennya, Kris langsung menolak mentah-mentah permintaan Chanyeol.

"Tidak. Tidak. Mengapa harus di apartemenku? Kenapa tidak disini saja?"

"Kau gila! Lihat sekelilingmu, disini terlalu banyak orang. Mana mungkin aku memberitahu rencanaku disini?"

Kris melihat sekitarnya "Oke, baiklah aku mengerti. Tapi kenapa tidak menyewa hotel saja"

"Ck, kau ini bodoh atau apa? Hotel terlalu beresiko. Memangnya ada apa dengan apartemenmu? Jangan-jangan kau menyimpan simpana ya? Atau kau menyembunyikan calon korban kita?" jawab chanyeol penuh selidik.

Kris terlihat gugup tapi disembunyikan lewat _poker face_-nya.

"Mana mungkin?" kau berbohong lagi Kris "aku tak sebodoh itu Chanyeol. Begini saja, nanti malam aku akan mengunjungi apartemen saja. Tapi aku tidak akan menginap. Bagaimana?"

"hmm... tapi kau harus membawa makanan oke? Jika malam hari aku tak pernah membuat makan malam jadi berhubung kau akan bertamu, mau tidak mau kau harus menjamu pemilik rumah, Ok?" cengiran Chanyeol tak berhenti ia perlihatkan pada wajah tampan Kris.

"Ck, kau ini. Dimana-mana pemilik rumahlah yang harus menjamu tamunya. Teman macam apa kau? Itungan sekali." Kris mengelengkan kepalanya pelan.

" ayolah Kris, kau kan seorang direktur masa memberikan makanan pada temannya saja tidak mau. Kau ini pelit sekali, Kris"

"Ok baiklah, Park Chanyeol yang TERHORMAT" Kris menekankan kata yang terakhir pada Chanyeol.

"kau memang iblis berjiwa malaikat Kris" Kris men-deatglare Chanyeol yang hanya menyunggingkan senyum Jahilnya.

Kris tertegun mendengar ocehan Chanyeol yang terakhir.

'_kau memang iblis berjiwa malaikat Kris'_

Benarkah?

Yah benar. Dirinya mengaku bahwa ia adalah seorang iblis. Makhluk paling kejam di duinia.

Suara gaduh di kamar Kris terdengar sampai kamar Zitao. Heran apa yang dilakukan Kris saat ini hingga menimbulkan suara yang keras seperti ini. Zitao akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya kearah kamar Kris. Menyimpan buku yang sedang ia baca di meja belajarnya.

"Ge apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Kris yang tengah membongkar isi kamarnya hanya menjawabnya pelan "beres-beres"

"boleh kubantu?" tawar Zitao.

"Tidak usah. Nanti kau kelelahan"

"Ya sudah, kubuatkan makan malam saja ya ge." Zitao hendak berbalik tetapi ekor matanya melihat sebuah _revolver_ tergeletak di samping lemari kecil dekat ranjang Kris. Mengambilnya perlahan. 'ternyata Kris ge masih menyimpan mainan pistol-pistolan seperti ini' batinnya polos. Melihat Kris yang sedang menggeledah laci yang berisi berkas-berkas pekerjaannya dan memunggunginya. Otak jahil terlintas dikepalanya saat ini. Menyunggingkan seringai di bibir mungilnya. Berjalan perlahan mendekati Kris.

"Angkat tanganmu Ge" menunjukkan wajah garangnya yang dibuat-buat dan mengarahkan 'pistol mainan' itu kearah Kris.

Kris terlonjak kaget setengah mati melihat Zitao yang memegang _revolver_ miliknya. Dengan cepat ia merebutnya dari tangan Zitao.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Zitao!" marah Kris pada Zitao

"Hahahaha" tawa tak pernah berhenti keluar dari bibir gadis itu melihat ekspresi kaget Kris barusan. Sungguh menggelikkan. "Kau lucu ge hahaha aku kan hanya bercanda. Lagi pula siapa suruh meletakan pistol mainan itu di lantai. Hahaha. Kau tahu ge wajahmu terlihat bodoh. hahaha."

Bukan apa-apa Kris bersikap seperti itu. Hanya tidak menyangka Ztao akan melakukan hal yang membuatnya terkejut setengah mati. Beruntung Zitao menganggap _revolver_ itu pistol mainan. Tanpa diketahui kalau itu memang benar-benar pistol asli. Apa jadinya kalau Zitao mengetahui ia menyimpan senjata api? Kris tak habis fikir.

"Kau membuatku Terkejut, Zitao" Kris menyimpan revolver ke dalam laci kemudian duduk disisi ranjang miliknya. "jangan lakukan hal konyol itu lagi, Zitao"

"iya ge, maafkan aku. Aku berjanji tak akan melakukannya lagi"

Setelah makan malam bersama Zitao, Kris pergi menuju apartemen Chanyeol tanpa sepengetahuan Zitao tentunya. Lagipula ia hanya keluar sebentar setelah urusannya dengan Chanyeol selesai ia akan langsung pulang. Sebenarnya ia penasaran dengan rencana si bodoh itu. Ini memang kesalahannya tak berhati-hati. Kalau dirinya menjaga Zitao dengan benar Chanyeol pasti tak akan mendapatkan gambar Zitao yang sekarang, kan?

Ia mengemudikan _volvo _putih kesayangannya menuju apartemen Chanyeol yang berada di daerah Xicheng.

"Jadi sekarang apa rencanamu Chanyeol?" setelah menyerahkan sekotak makanan 'pesanan' Chanyeol, Kris duduk di sofa ruang tamu apartemen temannya itu 'eh salah maksudnya partner.

"Woo, baru saja aku akan melahap makanan ini kau langsung bertanya seperti itu. Tunggulah sebentar aku menghabiskannya dulu baru kita mulai bicarakan rencanaku"

"aku tak punya waktu untuk melihatmu makan. Sekarang cepat katakan"

"kau ini semangat sekali, atau kau tidak sabar ingin cepat membunuhnya, Kris" godanya.

"ya sudahlah jika kau tak memberitahunya. Aku akan mencari tahu sendiri" kris hendak bangkit dari duduknya dengan segera Chanyeol menahan tangannya.

"jangan! Baiklah-baiklah aku akan mengatakannya sekarang. Kau ini aku kan hanya bercanda. Kris kalau kau cepat marah seperti ini kau akan cepat tua, kau tahu? "

"aku memang lebih tua satu tahun darimu Chanyeol bodoh" kris melipat tangannya kesal.

"hehehe, akhirnya kau sadar juga Kris."

"Jangan mulai lagi Chanyeol" Kris memperingati Chanyeol yang selalu mengodanya.

"Oke, kali ini aku akan serius. Jadi begini Kris.."

Pukul 6 pagi. Kris sudah tiba di apartemennya. Ia sama sekali tak bisa tidur semalam. Yang hanya dilakukan hanya memijit pelipisnya. Gusar. Mendengar rencana Chanyeol membuat dirinya kembali memikirkan kata-kata pemuda itu. Kris tak menyangka otak bodoh Chanyeol bisa berfikir secepat itu. Malah dirinya tak menyadari kalau chanyeol sudah maju satu langkah didepannya. Apa artinya sekarang dia kalah? Dan harus merelakan Zitao di bunuh oleh Chanyeol.

"_ingat kris, kita bisa menjebaknya. Kudengar gadis yang bernama Huang Zi Tao itu tinggal di daerah Beijing. Itu artinya kita akan dengan mudah melacaknya. Lagipula Baekki tinggal di daerah situ, aku bisa memintanya agar membantuku. Bagaimana menurutmu, Kris. Kau tenang saja rencanaku ini akan berhasil. Pertama aku yang mendekatinya yaa seperti mengalihkan perhatiannya, aku akan pura-pura berkenalan dengannya, lalu setelah itu aku akan memberikan kode dan DORR kau tembak dia dari belakang. Bagaimana? "_

Chanyeol memang benar kalau Zitao tinggal di Beijing. Tapi itu rumahnya yang dulu sebelum Zi Tao kabur dari peristiwa yang dialaminya keluarganya. Apalagi seorang gadis yang namanya pernah memberitahunya kalau dia mempunyai sahabat yang ditinggalkannya bernama Baekki saat dirinya masih tinggal di Beijing. Oh, jangan katakan kalau Baekki yang dimaksud adalah sahabatnya yang ia tinggalkan dulu.

_Semuanya semakin rumit saja._

_Lalu apakah aku harus mengikuti rencana Chanyeol?_

Seperti hari hari-hari sebelumnya, Kris dan Zitao sarapan bersama. Ini hari minggu, Zitao tak mau sendirian lagi disaat semua orang menikmati _weekend. _Maka hari ini ia berniat mengunjungi sahabat lamanya.

"Ge hari ini aku ingin bertemu dengan Baekki boleh kan?"

"baiklah, tapi gege harus ikut."

"Yessir!"

Senyum bahagia tercetak jelas di wajah ceria Zitao. Bagaimana tidak? Setelah beberapa tahun tidak bertemu dengan sahabat lamanya, akhirnya hari ini ia akan mengunjunginya.

_Apakah Baekki jie masih mengingatku?_

_Pikirnya dalam hati. _

Setelah perjalanan yang tak begitu jauh dari apartemen mereka. Kini pasangan itu telah berdiri di rumah yang sudah lama tak ditempati tapi bangunannya masih kokoh seperti tak termakan usia.

'sudah berapa lama aku pergi? Tapi sepertinya rumah ini masih baik-baik saja seperti waktu itu tanpa ada satu pun yang hilang.' Batin Zitao. Memandangi rumahnya yang dulu ditempati beserta keluarganya. Zitao tak mau membohongi dirinya bahwa kini ia sangat merindukan rumah ini. Di rumah ini kebahagiaan tak pernah lepas dari hidupnya. Masih teringat jelas dalam memori Zitao, kebun bunga yang berada disamping rumah besar itu adalah tempat favorit Zitao. Di tempat itu Zitao selalu membantu ibunya berkebun. Suasananya yang sejuk dan asri membuatnya betah berlama-lama duduk di bangku panjang yang menjadi tempat untuk mengistirahatkan kakinya yang lelah karena terlalu lama berkebun atau hanya memandangi bunga yang bermekaran. Hh rasanya Zitao ingin kembali pada masa-masa itu. Mustahil baginya untuk tinggal lagi di rumah ini. Rumah ini hanya menyimpan kenangan manis sekaligus pahit yang membuat hatinya sesak.

"Zitao, jadi dimana Baekki sahabatmu tinggal. Apakah ini rumahnya?" tanya Kris melihat Zitao hanya mematung didepan rumah besar. Aneh, rasanya aku mengenal rumah ini, tapi kapan? Batinnya.

"bukan ge, ini rumahku... dulu. Sebelum aku pergi"pelan sekali suara Zitao. Pandangannya masih menatap rumah dihadapannya.

"Oh, jadi ini rumahmu Zitao." Kris ikut memandangi Rumah Zitao. "besar juga" pujinya.

Zitao hanya tersenyum.

Kris melihat ponselnya yang menyala di dasbor mobilnya tiba-tiba. Mengambilnya dari melalui kaca mobil yang terbuka.

From : Park Bodoh

To : Kris Wu

Cepat temui aku di taman kota Beijing sekarang. Penting! dan jangan terlambat.

Mengerutkan keningnya, bingung. Ada apa tiba-tiba Chanyeol mengiriminya pesan, bukankah semalam mereka sudah bertemu? Apa lagi yang harus dibicarakan?

Apakah Kris harus meninggalkan Zitao sendirian dalam keadaan yang seperti ini? Di tempat yang begitu asing baginya. Tapi, Chanyeol mengatakan penting? Apa ini menyangkut Zitao? Yah sepertinya dugaannya benar, memangnya apalagi yang sering dibahas pria bodoh itu selain Zitaoku

"Zitaoo!"

Keduanya menoleh kerah sumber suara.

"Baekki Jie" mata Zitao melebar. Tak percaya bahwa sahabat yang dicari meneriaki namanya.

"hai adikku, kemana saja kau selama ini? Kau tau aku sudah mencarimu kemana-mana tapi kau malah menghilang kupikir kau sudah tidaka ada Zitao. Tapi aku senang akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi Ziatao. Aku sangat merindukanmu Zitao"Baekki memeluk Zitao erat. Sama halnya dengan Baekki, Zitao pun membalas pelukan jiejie tersayangnya tak kalah erat.

"aku juga merindukanmu, Jie. Maaf aku tak memberitahumu kalau aku pergi waktu itu. Semuanya benar-benar tiba-tiba, Jie"

"sudahlah tak apa, akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu kembali." Jawabnya sambil tesenyum " eh, kau tak kesini sendirian, kan? Siapa dia Zitao?" Baekki penasaran dengan pria yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Menatap pria itu bingung"

"ah, kenalkan dia Kris gege, ehm dia itu-" belum sempat Zitao menyelesaikan ucapannya, Kris sudah memotongnya.

"kekasihnya. Aku kekasih Zitao. Salam kenal, Baekki" senyum mengembang di wajah tampan Kris. Kemudian menjabat tangan Baekki.

"oh, benarkah Zitao? Kau sudah mempunyai kekasih? Aku tak percaya dan kekasihmu itu sangat tampan, Zitao" puji Baekki yang membuat Zitao merona. Dan Kris hanya bisa tersenyum lebar. " kau berlebihan, Baekki" candanya.

"itu memang kenyataan Kris. Hahaha" baekki terkekeh pelan. "hmm.. Zitao, kau aka masuk ke dalam riumahmu?"

"tidak Jie, aku tak mau mengingatnya lagi." Zitao hanya tersenyum tipis mengatakannya.

"aku mengerti. Lalu setelah ini kau akan kemana? Pulang? Aku yakin kau baru saja sampai, masa langsung pulang?" satu hal yang masih Zitao ingat tentang jiejienya dihadapannya ini. Cerewet. Sifat yang satu itu tak pernah hilang pada jiejienya ini.

"kau ini cerewet sekali, Jie. Jelaslah aku tak akan pulang sekarang. Aku ingin jalan-jalan disekitar sini. Maukah Baekki jie menemaniku?" pintanya pada gadis yang 5 tahun lebih tua dari dirinya.

"tanpa kau minta pun aku akan menemanimu Zitao. Karena aku tahu kau sudah mulai melupakan tempat ini, bukan?" tanya Baekki.

"Hehehe. Yaa sebenarnya aku juga sedikit lupa, Jie" Zitao mengusap tengkuknya malu.

"hh. Kau ini." Baekki hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala. Sifat sahabatnya yang sudah ia ranggap adiknya sendiri memang tak pernah menghlang. 'dasar pelupa' batinnya.

"terima kasih, Jie. Ayo Kris ge" ajak Zitao pada Kris yang masih berdiri disampingnya.

"maaf Zitao. Sepertinya aku tak bisa ikut menemanimu. Aku harus bertemu dengan klienku. Memang mendadak, barusan sekretarisku mengirimiku pesan" bohong. Kris berbohong pada Zitao. Sebenarnya Kris harus menemui Chanyeol. Padahal ia tidak rela meninggalkan Zitao dengan orang lain. Walaupun Baekki sahabatnya Zitao, tapi tetap saja ia masih belum percaya pada orang yang baru ia kenal betul sifat dan kepribadiannya. Ia takut Zitaonya akan terluka atau apa. Kris tak bisa memaafkan dirinya jika terjadi. Tapi bagaimana?

"yahh, hmm ya sudah aku tak bisa memaksa gege agar tetap ikut. Aku pergi dengn Baekki jie saja." Zitao sedikit kecewa sebenarnya. Memangnya apa yang bisa ia perbuat? Kris memang Workholic, kan? "aku tak apa-apa. Lagipula Baekki Jie pasti akan menjagaku. Jadi, gege jangan khawatir ya"

"tapi Zitao aku bisa membatalkannya dan-"

"sudahlah, Ge. Aku benar-benar tak apa. Gege percaya padaku, kan?" Kris mengangguk walaupun sedikit ragu "Nah, lebih baik gege temui klien gege. Pasti ia sudah meninggu daritadi. Kasihan, kan? "

"benar tak apa, Zitao?"

"iya. Ge aku tak apa-apa" balasnya sambil tersenyum.

"ya sudah baiklah gege akan pergi. Tapi bila ada sesuatu yang terjadi telfon aku"

"siap bos. Janagan khawatir"

Setelah perbincangan Kris dan Zitao. Kris memasuki mobilnya dan berjalan meninggalkan dua orang gadis yang menatap kepergiannya dialik spion mobilnya.

"perasaannku tak enak Zitao. Aku takut kau pergi. Semoga apa yang aku lakukan hari ini bukanlah hal yang buruk" Kris hanyan bisa berdoa.

Kini Zitao sedang menunggu Baekki di taman. Tadi saat mereka tiba di taman Baekki meminta izin pada Zitao untuk menemui kekasihnya yang berada di depan apartemennya. Zitao tak ikut karena ia ingin berada di taman ini dulu dan mengizinkan Baekki pergi nanti juga Baekki Jie akan kembali jika urusannya dengan sang kekasih sudah selasai

"hy! Kau sahabat Baekki kan? Perkenalkan aku park Chanyeol. Kekasih Baekki" Zitao menoleh kesamping. Pria dengan tinggi yang sama dengan Kris berdiri disampingnya. "benarkah kau kekasihnya? Aku tak percaya Baekki Jie memiliki kekasih setampan gege. Hehehe"

"terima kasih Tao. Kau masih menunggu Baekki yah? Tadi ia berpesan padaku agar aku menemuimu lebih dulu. Jadi maaf kalau Baekki tidak datang bersama denagnku. Kau tak keberatan kan."

"tentu saja tidak, Ge. Aku tak keberatan sama sekali. Memangnya Baekki jie masih diapartemen ya?"

"kau benar Zitao. Baekki terlalu mengkhawatirkanmu jadi ia menyuruhku untuk melihatmu apakah kau masih ada disini atau sudh pergi. Tapi aku lega karena kau masih disini. Hh kalau aku melihatmu sudah tak ada disini Baekki pasti memarahiku"

"hahaha, Baekki jie memang seperti mama-mama. Terlalu mencemaskan orang lain"

"hahaha kau benar jika kau anakku dan aku ayahnya maka aku yang selalu kena hukuman dari ibumu Zitao"

"sebentar Zitao"

"ya ada apa Baekki?"

"memangnya ada apa?"

"baiklah aku kesana sekarang. Lalu bagaimana dengan Zitao"

"oke. Baiklah"

"maaf Zitao, sepertinya aku harus meninggalkanmu sebentar. Aku harus membelikan barang yang Baekki pesan barusan. Kau tak apa aku tinggal? Kau tenang saja aku tak akan lama, mungkin hanya 15 menit"

"tak apa, Chanyeol ge. Aku mengerti. Dan aku pasti baik-baik saja"

"baiklah. Sekali lagi maafkan aku Zitao. Dan hati-hati disini tak terlalu aman Zitao"

"iya, tak apa ge"

To : Wu Kris

From : Is Park

Kris kau sudah di taman kan? Aku akan menyusulmu

From : Kris

To: Park Bodoh

Cepatlah. Aku sudah lama menunggumu, bodoh.

Kris menduduki dirinya dibangku panjang taman kota ini. Sial, dimana park bodoh itu? Rutuknya dalam hati.

Aku memandang danau kecil dihadapanku. Perasaannku benar-benar tak enak. Kembali aku mengarahkan pandanganku kearah taman ini. Mataku tak sengaja melihat orang yang sekilas mirip Zitao dan Chanyeol. Chanyeol? Tunggu... ia tak salah lihat kan? Sekarang Zitao tengah tersenyum kearah Chanyeol yang akan pergi. Setelah Chanyeol benar-benar pergi, Kris menghampiri Zitao.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini, Zitao? Mana Baekki?"

"ahh Kris ge. Kenapa gege ada disini? Bukankah gege harusnya ada dikantor menemui klien gege?"

"sudah selesai. Kutanya mana Baekki? Kenapa dia meninggalkanmu sendiri seperti ini?"

"jangan berlebihan ge, Baekki jie tidak meninggalkanku. Aku sedang menunggunya disini"

"sudah kuduga dia tak bisa diandalkan, Zitao. Dia-"

"Kris!"

"Chanyeol!"

" apa yang kau lakaukan disini? Berdua dengan...Zitao?"

Tangan Kris yang tadinya menggenggam tangan halus Zitao, ia lepaskan dengan kasar.

"tidak ada. Tentu saja tidak ada." Kris bersikap seolah-olah tidak mengenal Zitao.

"aku hanya menjalankan tugasku Chanyeol" tanpa diberi aba-aba Kris merogoh sakunya. Mengeluarkan revolver yang selalu ia siapkan.

"Ge, kenapa kau membawa pistol mainan itu? Dan kenapa mengarahkannya padaku?"

"ini pistol asli Huang Zi Tao. Jangan panggil aku gege lagi karena sekarang kau musuhku Tao"

"kau mengenal Zitao, Kris"

"tidak lagi"

"apa yang kau katakan ge?. Aku tak mengerti"

"sudah kubilang dari awalkan? Kau tak akan mengerti Zitao. Takkan pernah."

"apakah gege ingin membunuhku?"

"Ya"

"kau bercanda kan, Ge"

"aku tak pernah bercanda Zitao. Maafkan aku karena selama ini membuatmu menderita"

"aku tak pernah menderita berada disampingmu. Kau adalah segalanya bagiku Ge"

"Cukup Zitao. Jangan katakan apapun lagi. Sekarang semuanya sudah berakhir"

"ber.. berakhir? Benarkah?"

"lihat kenyataan Zitao karena saat ini aku akan membunuhmu"

"Apa?!

Ge dengar, aku pernah bermimpi jika gege akan membunuhku. Kukira itu hanya mimpi, tapi ternyata mimpi itu benar ge. Maafkan aku karena selalu merepotkanmu ge dan terima kasih sudah .."

"HENTIKAN ZITAO..."

DORR

"me nema ni hi dupku" lanjut Zitao. Ia merasa dadanya mengeluarkan banyak darah. Mencoba menyentuhnya. "ke na pa?"

'_aku merasa aku akan mati ditangan orang yang mencintaiku' _kalimat itu terus berdengung di kepala Zitao, sampai dirinya kehilangan kesadarannya.

Setelah kata itu terucap dibibir mungilnya. Tubuhnya jatuh, seketika Baekki orang yang berteriak tadi menangkapnya cepat.

"Kris apa kau bodoh? Kau tega melakukan ini pada kekasihmu sendiri hiks hiks"

"Baekki apa yang kau katakan? Ada apa hubungan antara Zitao dan Kris"

"mereka sepasang kekasih, Chanyeol"

"APA?!"

"kris kenapa kau tak bilang padaku kalau Huang Zi Tao itu kekasihmu?"

"kenapa aku harus memberi tahumu? Jika aku memberitahumu kau akan langsung membunuhnya begitu? Bukankah kau yang berusaha untuk cepat membunuhnya, kan? Harusnya kau senang aku sudah membunuhnya, Chanyeol"

BUGH

Satu tinjuan telak menemui rahangnya

"kau bodoh Kris, seharusnya kau ku ajari cara membunuh yang baik, bukan membunuh kekasihmu sendiri. Aku masih punya otak untuk tidak membunuh kekasihku sendiri jika itu terjadi padaku. Karena kau tahu apa yang membedakan kita dengan mereka hah? Kita sama-sama iblis dan kita masih mempunyai malaikat pelindung kau tau? Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika malaikat itu pergi? Apa kau bisa tahu apa yang akan terjadi hah?"

"sekarang lebih baik kau ikut akau"

"bagaimana dengan tugasmu Kris? Apa kau sudah melakukannya dengan baik" suara laki-laki paruh baya memenuhi ruangan ini.

"kenapa kau memintaku untuk membunuhnya" Kris mengeraskan rahangnya, menahan amarahnya.

"seharusnya kau berterima kasih kepadaku bukan bertanya kenapa."

"terima kasih? Untuk apa? Aku menyesal telah membunuhnya"

"benarkah kau menyesal? Asal kau tahu kris kau sudah membalas dendam ayahmu, keluarga Huang adalah musuh ayahmu yang menyebabkan ibu dan ayahmu meninggal karena kecelakaan yang direncanakan itu." Seringai kemenangan tercetak di wajah tuan Zhang yang tak lain adalah kakek kandung Kris sendiri.

"apa?!" tak percaya mendengar penuturan sang kakek, Kris semakin mencengkram revolver yang di bawanya.

"kenapa kau kaget? Marah atau senang hah?"

"kau tak sedang membualkan?"

"untuk apa aku membohongimu, cucuku. Kau pikir untuk apa aku mengajarimu beladiri selama ini? Tentu saja membalas dendam ayahmu, Kris. Seharusnya kau senang kau sudah membunuh semua keluarga Huang"

"jadi keluarga yang kubunuh itu keluarga Huang? Musuh besar ayahku"

"tepat sekali. Dan kau melihat foto keluarga mereka bukan? Keluarga itu beberangotakan empat orang dan kau hanya membunuh tiga orang. Satu orang lagi yang belum kau bunuh adalah seseorang yang kau pungut lalu kau rawat dan kau jadikan kekasih selama ini. Benarkan semua yang kukantakan?"

"aku tak percaya"

"kalau kau tak percaya coba lihat 3 foto ini kris."

"ini foto keluarga huang"

"yang ini foto gadis kecil Huang ZiTao"

"dan yang terakhir ini foto Zitao yang sekarang. Kau terlalu baik hati merawat anak dari musuh besar ayahmu Kirs. Sampai kau lupa bahwa akhirnya kau yang akan terluka"

Benar, kini Kris merasa terluka.

Terluka karena telah membuat pergi orang yang dicintainya.

Terluka karena takdir yang menjerat hidupnya seperti ini.

Takdir yang membuat semuanya rumit, semakin rumit.

Takdir karena mengetahui semuanya.

Mengetahui alasan kenapa keluarganya pergi.

Entahlah, sekarang ia harus senang atau sedih.

Senang karena musuh ayahnya sudah ia habisi semua,

Sedih karena anak dari musuh ayahnya adalah orang yang ia kasihi.

"terima kasih sudah sudah memberitahuku semuanya. Mungkin ini terakhir kalinya aku melihatmu. Dan kau orang yang terakhir yang akan kuhabisi. Selamat tinggal.."

DORR

Satu peluru tepat menusuk dada sang kakek.

"Kakekku"

Ruangan putih bersih adalah hal pertama yang dilihat Zitao. Ini pasti rumah sakit, mengingat-ingat hal apa yang menyebabkan dirinya terbaring disini. Ketika ia sadar apa yang telah ia alami membuatnya tersenyum pilu. Kekasihnya sendiri hendak membunuhnya, memang apa salahnya? Apakah Zitao melakukan hal yang membuat pemuda itumembencinya? Sampai Kris tega membunuhnya. Ia menutup matanya mencoba memahami semuanya. Ini bukan hal yang mudah. Semuanya sangat rumit Zitao pun tak mengerti dengan keadaannya kini. Ztao bersyukur bahwa nyawanya masih tertolong, jadi ia masih bisa meminta penjelasan atas ulah kekasihnya itu.

CKLEK

Pintu kayu berwarna putih itu terbuka. Menampilkan seorang pemuda yang berjalan pelan kearah seseorang yang tengah berbaring.

Zitao menoleh ketika seorang pemuda membuka pintu kamar rawatnya. Matanya terbelalak melihat Kris –pemuda itu- menghampirinya. Rasa kecewa, sedih, senang dan takut menghampiri Zitao saat matanya menatap Kris sendu.

"Kris ge" ucapnya lirih.

"Kenapa?" lanjutnya masih dengan suara yang nyaris tak terdengar.

Kris berjalan kearah meja nakas yang ada disamping tempat tidur Zitao. Menaruh _revolver_ yang disimpan didalam sakunya di atas meja kecil itu. Sedangkan Ztao, menatap takut benda itu. Apa Kris akan membunuhku lagi? Apa kris tak senang aku hidup? Batinnya pilu.

"Tembak aku. Maka kita impas." Kris menatap Zitao melalui mata lelahnya. Ia frustasi. Ia putus asa. Tapi ini semua takdir yang harus dihadapinya. Takdir rumit yang diterima Kris dan Zitao.

"Apa maksudmu?" Zitao menatap tak percaya saat mendengar ucapan Kris yang tiba-tiba.

"Bukankah kau ingin tahu siapa yang menyebabkan orang tuamu pergi? Dan kali ini kau harus percaya bahwa akulah yang membunuh orang tuamu dan kakak kandungmu. Kau pasti menyesal telah mengenalku. Kau pasti membenciku. Dan aku yakin kau pasti marah padaku. Aku akan terima jika kau akan membunuhku saat ini. Karena itu memang salahku. Aku pantas menerimanya. Aku bukan laki-laki yang baik untukmu. Justru aku yang membuat hidupmu menderita. Maaf Zitao. Maafkan aku." Kris mengakui semuanya pada Zitao. Kris hanya ingin Zitao tahu siapa Kris yang sebenarnya. Bukannya Kris membohongi Zitao selama ini. Ia bahkan tidak bermaksud membohongi kekasih hatinya ini setelah ia tahu semuanya. Tentang keluarganya dan keluarga Zitao. Tentang permusuhan kedua orang tuanya. Dan tentang Zitao. Ia hanya tidak mau mengungkit masalahnya yang dulu. Ia juga tidak mau ingat akan masa lalu yang begitu menyakitkan. Kris hanya ingin melupakan masa lalu yang terus bersarang di pikirannya.

"A-apa?" Zitao tak tahu harus melakukan apa saat ini. Ia masih sibuk dengan pikirannya.

Apa yang dikatakan Kris benar adanya? Orang yang yang menghilangkan nyawa keluarganya adalah Kris? Kris kekasihnya? Kris yang sudah Zitao anggap sebagai keluarga yang dimiliki satu-satunya? Kris yang mencintainya?

Lalu, jika memang Kris yang sudah melakukan semuanya. Kenapa selama ini Kris berbuat baik padanya? Bahkan merubah kehidupannya? Zitao yang pemurung menjadi Zitao yang ceria. Menbuat hari-hari Zitao penuh dengan senyuman kebahagiaan. Haruskah ia kembali pada kehidupannya yang dulu mengetahui Kris yang sebenarnya? Kris yang mengaku sebagai pembunuh orang tua dan kakaknya? Apakah ini lelucon atau hanya bunga tidur yang merupakan mimpi buruk yang harusia alami? Ini benar-benar membuatnya bagaimanapu Zitao harus cepat memutuskan.

"Kenapa ge, katakan apa yang membuat gege melakukan hal itu. Apa salah mereka ge? Sampai kau tega membunuh mereka" Zitao menangis. Suaranya bergetar.

"Karena orang tuamu yang membunuh ayah dan ibuku,Zitao. Dan aku sudah mencoba membunuhmu, sekarang kau bunuh aku agar semuanya selesai. Tak akan ada lagi permusuhan dan penderitaan kita Zitao. Semuanya harus berakhir."

Zitao benar-benar tak mengerti mendengar kembali penjelasan Kris. Kata-kata Kris benar-benar membuatnya hancur. Semuanya semakin rumit. Takdir yang menyatukan mereka. Takdir juga yang membuat mereka mengetahui kenyataan yang begitu meyiksanya.

Perlahan Zitao bangkit dari ranjangnya. Dingin menyapa kakinya yang menyentuh lantai. Zitao sudah berdiri. Dengan pasti ia mengambil _revolver_ milik Kris yang berada di meja samping tempat tidurnya. Mengarahkannya pada Kris. Bersiap menekan pelatuknya yang akan membuat peluru didalamnya meluncur dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa di anggap lambat kearah depan. Tubuh Kris.

"Sebenarnya aku sangat sangat terkejut mendengar pengakuan muu, ge. Aku tak mau kehilanganmu. Aku tak mau kehilangan keluargaku untuk kedua kalinya, karena kau sudah menjadi kuanggap keluargaku, ge. Aku tak mau egois. Kau tahu apa yang aku rasakan? Aku sakit ge, aku kecewa padamu dan aku marah sekali mengetahui kau sendiri yang membunuh keluargaku dulu. Kupikir aku sudah menemukan orang yag paling berharga dalam hidupku. Tapi ini hanya sementara. Karena takdir tetaplah takdir. Kita tak bisa terus bersama. Aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk mengirim orang yang sudah menghilangkan nyawa orang tuaku ke neraka." Zitao menyeringai " Dendam harus dibalas dengan dendam. Juga nyawa harus dibalas dengan nyawa. Kau tahu itukan ge? Dan aku akan membalaskan dendam orang tuaku pada penghancur keluargaku. Aku bersedia mengantarkanmu ke pintu neraka. TERIMALAH INI GE!"

DORR

Satu tembakan terdengar sangat keras di ruangan yang ditempati Zitao. Bola peluru melayang dengan cepat kearah Kris. Dan sayangnya, Kris tak menghindar membuat tubuh Kris menjadi sasaran timah panas itu.

"Aku selalu mencintaimu Zitao dan itu tak akan pernah berubah, selamat tinggal" Kris tergeletak satu kalimat terakhir yang ia ucapkan kepada Zitao sebagai salam terakhir.

Zitao terbelalak denga apa yang sudah dilakukannya barusan. Air matanya tak berhenti mengalir. Ini memang harus terjadi. Dan ini lebih menyakitkan daripada apa yan telah dialaminya selama ini. Jika keluarganya pergi masih ada Kris yang menemaninuya. Tapi, jika Kris pergi. Tak akan ada lagi yang menemaninya. Kembali Zitao merasakan kesendirian. Kris sudah pergi maka hidupnya pun harus berakhir. Zitao mengangkat revolver yang masih mengeluarankan sedikit asap kemudian ia mengangkat benda laknat itu mengarahkannya kesamping telinganya. Tepatnya disamping kepalanya. Bunuh diri. Inilah jalan yang di pilih Zitao. Ia tak mau harus kembali merasakan penderitaan jika dirinya terus hidup tanpa penyangganya. Mati adalah pilihan nterakhirnya.

DORR

Zitao tersungkur kedepan. Tergeletak disebelah tubuh tak bernyawa Kris. Menatap wajah sang kekasih untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum berbisik " aku juga selalu mencintaimu. Cinta kita akan terus abadi, ge" dengan itu Zitao menutup kedua matanya. Bersiap menyongsong kehidupan abadi di depan matanya.

Memang benar cinta mereka akan tetap abadi.

Maut pun tak bisa memisahkan mereka.

Terlalu takut untuk berpisah.

Karena mereka memiliki cinta yang kuat.

Walaupun takdir mempermainkan mereka.

Bukan hal mudah untuk melawan takdir.

Maka mereka merelakan takdir yang menguasainya.

Menguasai kehidupan mereka.

Tapi tidak dengan cinta mereka.

Cinta mereka begitu tulus.

Sehingga takdir pun tak mampu menguasai cinta abadi mereka.

Cinta dan takdir.

Tidak seorang pun bisa melawannya.

Karena keduanya saling terikat.

END

Gimana?

Mind to review?

Sebelumnya minta maaf yang minta sequel ff _Real Bitter _lagi dalam proses kira-kira seminggu lagi bisa d post. Maaf bgt reader karena saya jarang on.

Jebal Mianhe ne


End file.
